


A Very Strange and Special Girl

by Dharma_Snowbush



Series: Supergirl Redux [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Kara Danvers don't need no man, Multi, Post-Invasion, Season 2 Rewrite, some sanvers angst down the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dharma_Snowbush/pseuds/Dharma_Snowbush
Summary: Kara has a run in with a mysterious alien which forces her to question her judgment and her ability to protect National City. Maggie faces a crisis at work that threatens her relationship with Alex (AKA How season 2 should be going).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all have a lot of feelings about how season 2 should be playing out. These are mine. I've incorporated events from season one and two, but with some changes. Things to keep in mind, this would be 8 or so episodes into season 2. So Cat Grant has gone, James is in charge of CatCo, Kara works for Snapper, Maggie & Alex are together, M'gann has not been introduced yet, and there is no Mon-El.

Kara gripped her cell phone in frustration, stopping herself as she felt the case crack in her hand. 

"Shoot," She sighed as she continued power walking down the streets of National City. Kara had been trying to reach Alex all morning. She had left on a field mission with J'onn two days ago and even though she promised to keep Kara in the loop, it had been radio silence for the last 24 hours and Kara was starting to worry. 

She dialed again, knowing it was pointless.

_Hi you've reached Alex Danvers..._

Kara crossed the street, barely checking for traffic.

_Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can._

"Alex, it's me again. Your loving and caring sister. Have you been _Taken_? Do I need to mobilize a strike team? Ha ha, just kidding. Not really. Please call me back." She tapped the end call button on her phone hard enough to crack the screen. 

"Shoot."

Across the street a young woman dressed in black watched the scene unfold. She saw the blonde, gaze fixated on her cell phone. She saw the car careening down the road, about to take the corner at a dangerous speed. She hesitated. Surely, this girl would notice. She would have to tear her eyes off of whatever app or video or text message that was distracting her. Another second passed. She wasn't looking up. The woman leaned back on her heels, she hated the feeling of needing to get involved. In fact, she'd managed to survive this long by specifically not getting involved, but she couldn't bring herself to watch this silly girl get hurt. 

Sprinting toward the girl in the cardigan, the young woman pressed her hands against the girl's back and pushed.

The girl didn't budge.

She might as well been pushing on a brick wall.

Kara stopped walking and turned at the feeling of someone's hands on her. She was met by a pair of startled eyes. All at once, Kara became aware of three things happening simultaneously. The alarm of the young woman in black's inability to move her. The sound car tires squealing as the drunk driver sped recklessly around the corner. And a the sound of a low, pulsing drone emanating the hand of the young woman. 

Before Kara could even begin to formulate a coherent question, the feeling of a 500 ton battering ram hitting her directly in the chest sent her hurtling into a pile of trash bags collecting by a nearby Dumpster. She gasped for air, trying to sit up but afraid of the grisly scene she was about to witness. 

The car collided with the young woman, but instead of her limp body hitting the pavement as the driver slammed on the breaks, Kara was shocked to see her tumble acrobatically up the windshield and over the roof, before back-flipping off the car and landing on her feet. 

The woman looked around, brushing some dirt off her pants.

"Shit," She said, her fingers finding a tear in her sleeve. "This was my favorite jacket."

A crowd had started to form and the woman could already hear the sound of emergency vehicles being dispatched. She certainly didn't want to be anywhere near the National City Police Department, so she made a quick move for her bag and the items that had been spilled on the ground during her face first meeting with the car. 

Hearing the young woman's voice brought Kara out of her daze. She scrambled to her feet, making a beeline toward the woman picking up what looked like a package of Oreos and shoving them into her bag. 

"Excuse me!" Kara shouted at the woman in black.

Mistake. It was like spooking a nervous horse. The woman took off like a shot, heading deeper into the heart of the city. Kara sped up herself, desperate to know just how the woman was able to knock her clear across the street. 

Kara was just about to catch up with her when the woman turned sharply and ducked behind a large delivery truck. Kara followed, reaching out to grab onto the shoulder of the young woman. But when Kara made eye contact with the person she grabbed, she was shocked to discover the person she was holding was a middle aged man holding a briefcase and looking perturbed.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

Kara looked around wildly, but there was no sign of the young woman. It was as if she disappeared into thin air. 

"No," Kara said, letting the man go. "I'm sorry, you're not the person I was looking for."

The man smoothed his suit and continued on his way down the sidewalk. Kara blew out a long breath in frustration and adjusted her glasses. She was convinced now that she was dealing with an alien or some other type of metahuman. There was no other way she could have disappeared so quickly. Kara shrugged, there was nothing else she could do now but head back to the scene of the accident. 

By the time she returned, police had arrived and were leading the driver away. A few reporters had shown up and were conducting interviews with people who claimed to have seen what happened. Kara looked around, hoping to find something that would help her locate the young woman. 

She made her way carefully around the roadblocks the officers had set up when she spotted something.

By the curb, Kara saw a beat up looking wallet. The woman probably left it behind in her rush to flee the accident. Kara picked it up and flipped it open. She found it mostly empty except for a photo ID and a pho loyalty card. Kara noted she was one punch away from getting a free noodle bowl, but more importantly, the ID had a name and an address.

Kara checked her watch. She was already late for work, so it wouldn't matter if she made a stop on her way in. Kara slipped into a alleyway to shed her work clothes and took off into the air as Supergirl.

* * *

Kara landed behind the CatCo building before dressing quickly and speeding up the stairs to her office. She was pretty sure she was going to get an earful from Snapper, so she braced herself to be the recipient of a lengthy tirade on the merits of being engaged and on time. Kara wished she could say it would be worth it, but the address on Molly Jones' ID had been fake. It had lead her to an abandoned Super Mart on the far edge of National City. There was an all but guaranteed likelihood that the name was also a fake, which meant more dead ends.

Kara took a deep breath, preparing to defend herself and pushed open the door to Snapper's office.

"Danvers, you're late," He said without preamble and without looking up at her. 

"I know sir, but if you'll just-" Kara started, but was almost immediately cut off by a wave of his hand.

"Wait," He said. "What's that smell?" He looked at Kara with an inquisitive eye. "What happened to you?"

Snapper's question made Kara examine herself for the first time since the incident that morning. She had been in such a hurry she only now noticed the stains covering the back of her sweater and pants from her unplanned garbage swan dive. 

"Ketchup?" Kara answered honestly, sniffing her sleeve. "And coffee grounds, I think."

He raised his eyebrows and she continued. "I'm sorry, sir. But I was sort of involved in a minor traffic accident on my way to work. There was a drunk driver-" Snapper cut her off again, this time by picking up the phone and making a call.

"Ron. Drunk driver this morning? Yep. You got it? Good. Run it in the city paper. 4A with photo. Yep." Kara listened to Snapper's perfunctory conversation, jumping a bit when he heavily dropped the phone back onto the receiver.

"You're getting a pass this morning, Danvers," He said.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Kara stuttered in surprise. 

"Alright, enough pleasantries. Here's your next assignment." He pushed an issue of Vogue across his desk toward Kara. She looked at the cover which sported a glossy photo of a woman wearing sunglasses. 

"K. Kapoor?" Kara asked. 

"K is one of the most successful and frustratingly enigmatic designers in the business. She doesn't talk to the press or do any types of interviews, but she's in town for fashion week, so this is our opportunity to get a story."

"But I don't really know anything about fashion," Kara said.

"Danvers, did you hear what I said? "It’s fashion week. That means underage models, drugs, alcohol, and money. And I want an exclusive with K. Kapoor. That means you are going to take your butt over to her studio and do whatever it is you did to get Lena Luthor to talk after that CADMUS incident."

"Ok, you got it, boss," Kara said, turning to leave.

"And Kara," Snapper said, stopping her as she reached the door. Kara looked back at him and smiled brightly. "Go home and change your clothes, you stink." She scrunched her nose up, but silently shrugged in agreement.

* * *

Assuming now that Snapper had given her an assignment and wouldn't much care where she was for the rest of the day, Kara made a pit stop at the DEO after immediately dumping her clothes into her washing machine.

"Hey, Supergirl!" Winn greeted her as she strolled into the DEO headquarters. "What are you doing here this early?"

"Something strange happened this morning," Kara said, "And I need your help."

"Do you mean 'strange' in that you're an alien?" He asked, "Or like, 'strange' in that I once used my action figures to reenact Othello?"

Kara gave him an exasperated look. "The first one."

"Alright, what's the deal?" Winn leaned back in his chair.

"Can you do a little digging?" 

"Sure. What do you need to know?" Kara handed Winn the wallet and watched as he opened it, slipping the ID out of one of the folds.

"Molly Jones? Who is Molly Jones?" He asked, holding the ID close to his face.

"I don't know," Kara said, crossing her arms. "But I found her wallet this morning and I'd like to return it to her."

"Why don't you drop it off at her house?"

"Because I went by that address already and there's nothing there. Just an empty building."

"Strange." He set the ID down on his desk and started typing. "Well, I'll see what I can find."

"Thanks, Winn."

"Oh, and," He added, eyes still locked on his computer screen. "Alex just got back, I know you've been worried, so I thought you'd want to see her right away."

"Pfft," Kara scoffed, "I haven't been that worried."

"Oh, so those eight voicemails you left me wasn't because you were worried?" A voice called across the room.

Kara turned, "Alex!" She shouted, running toward her sister and leaping into her arms.

"Oof," Alex grunted, bracing against the Kryptonian-sized hug.

"I've been so worried about you," Kara said.

Alex laughed. "I know, I'm sorry I didn't call. We had a slight issue tracking the Dyrlian, but we picked up the trail this morning."

"Well, I'm glad you're back." Kara slung her arm over Alex's shoulders. "Have you had lunch?"

"Not yet, I'm starving. I bet I could eat more potstickers than you today." Alex said.

"I doubt it, but you're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from issue #1 of The Daring New Adventures of Supergirl.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're telling me that she pushed you?" Alex asked, taking the last bite of her pad thai. 

"Not exactly. It was more like an invisible semi hitting me at 90 miles an hour." Kara reached with her chopsticks for the last dumpling.

"Either way, you ended up in a pile of garbage," Alex laughed. "Now, that's something I would've liked to see."

"Very funny," Kara said. "So, do you think we'll be able to find her?"

"Maybe. One fake ID isn't much to go off of, but I'm sure Winn will be able to turn something up," Alex answered. She looked at Kara and noticed the crinkle in her brow. Alex could tell there was more on Kara's mind. "Are you concerned about an unidentified alien being on the loose?"

"No," Kara said unconvincingly. Alex gave her a stern look. "Honestly. I didn't get the sense that she would intentionally hurt anyone, but I have to admit, she's incredibly powerful."

"So you think she might hurt someone if she's scared or cornered?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but I'd like to talk to her. Maybe help her with her powers. She could be an asset to us." Kara rubbed her temples. The idea of having some super powered back up had been on the back of her mind lately. After a few close calls with CADMUS and Livewire, she was starting to think it might not be the worst idea to consider assembling a team to help her out. During her trip to Earth One she had seen how Barry, Sara, and Oliver were able to call on each other during desperate times.

"That's a lot of pressure to put on someone who, by all accounts, is trying to stay hidden," Alex said. "This might be something you consider letting go for now."

Kara frowned, "I never thought I'd see the day where you want to let possibly dangerous alien roam the streets of National City. Being with Maggie is making you soft," She teased.

Alex snorted, "She's not exactly knocking over liquor stores or holding people hostage, Kara. And yes, Maggie has taught me that sometimes you need to let people live their lives freely. This girl hasn't committed any crimes."

Kara sighed, "You're probably right."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of "Everything is Awesome," Kara's ringtone, blaring from her bag. Kara dug out her phone and answered.

"Yep. Great, we'll be there in 10." Kara tossed her phone back in her bag. "That was Winn," Kara explained. "He found something."

Alex nodded, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"So I didn't find much on Molly Jones," Winn said, snapping his screen to display for Kara and Alex. "No credit history, no bank account, not even a library card."

"Great," Kara threw up her hands, another dead end.

"Oh, ye of little faith. Remember that pho loyalty card?" Kara nodded in agreement. "Guess what, they deliver. So, I called over there and they recognized her name. And they had a current address for her."

Alex raised her eyebrows, "And they just gave it to you?"

"Sort of." 

Alex glared at him.

"The restaurant had an open wireless network," Winn protested, "It wasn't exactly like hacking NORAD." He ignored Alex's disapproving look and continued. "I did a little more digging and I found her lease. It was cosigned by someone named Miranda Johnson."

Winn pulled up a scan of the signatures.

"Now, her background check was a complete scam, it ended up pulling the information from a woman in Carson City, Nevada. Her name is Geraldine, she's 93 years young and she told me I had a lovely phone voice and wants me to meet her granddaughter."

"Winn," Kara chastised.

"Sorry. Anyway, Geraldine remembers a waitress at a cafe she used to go to who was named Miranda. They still had Miranda Johnson's resume on file which included a list of references. One of whom was someone named Morgan Brown. She's from Provo, Utah."

Winn snapped another ID photo onto the screen, the hair cut and color were different, but her face was the same.

"What does this all mean?" Kara asked.

"Well, I found a trail of these identities that go back almost a decade. All the way to her." He brought up an image of an old Polaroid. "Meet Megan Morse. She was seventeen years old when she went missing from her hometown of Tuscaloosa, Alabama in 2006."

"This isn't the girl I saw today." Kara stepped closer to the screen, examining the image.

"Then why does her ID trace back to this girl. And what happened to her?" Alex wondered aloud.

"Not sure," Winn answered, "The missing persons report was withdrawn a few months later and Megan Morse's trail went cold in Memphis, Tennessee. But so far, she's the only identity I've been able to confirm as real." 

"So the rest of them could all be fake," Alex said.

"It's possible," Winn shrugged.

"Or," Kara replied, "The girl I saw today could be preying on people who've slipped through the cracks. The ones who don't have families or anyone to miss them."

"Supergirl," Alex said with a warning tone, "That's a pretty big leap to make. We still don't actually know anything about this girl."

"We know that she's been on the run and lying about who she is." Kara argued. 

"She's not exactly a CIA operative. She's barely been able to cover her tracks from one city to the next. If she's had been going on some kind of crime spree, someone would've noticed by now."

"I have to find her, to find out whether or not she's hurt anyone." Kara said. Alex shook her head and stepped toward her sister, placing her hands on Kara's shoulders.

"Kara," Alex spoke quietly, so only Kara could hear her. "I know you take everything that happens in National City personally. It's what makes you such a compassionate hero. But you can't hold yourself responsible for every bad thing that might happen. You'll make yourself crazy."

She looked Kara in the eyes. "I don't think this is really about Molly Jones or Morgan Brown or Megan Morse." Kara tried to protest, but Alex continued, "I know your run in with CADMUS was a close call, but it wasn't because you trusted the wrong people. You can't let that scare you away from putting your faith in others. You're looking for trouble in places it doesn't exist."

Alex pulled her sister into a hug.

"I know, Alex. But I need to make sure she's on our side."

"Ok then." Alex patted Kara's arm, "We've got your back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from issue #1 of The Daring New Adventures of Supergirl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie now joins us. Her story line is adapted from issues 23-24 of _Gotham Central_ by Greg Rucka.

Alex shifted the grocery bag from one arm to another in an attempt to reach her keys tucked inside her jacket pocket. After finishing her debrief and paperwork from the mission she had just returned from, J'onn insisted Alex take the rest of the day off. Normally, she wasn't the kind of person to take half days, but Maggie had texted Alex saying that her day had also ended a little early and she'd used her key to let herself into Alex's apartment.

After seeing that message, Alex had no problem taking J'onn up on his offer to skip out early.

Alex was still worried about Kara getting so wrapped up in the mystery of this unidentified alien, but she managed to talk Kara out of immediately flying over to the address Winn had found and busting through the door. Kara agreed to wait until tomorrow when they could come up with a plan to approach her without scaring her any more than she probably already was.

"Hey, Mags, you won't believe what happened this morning." Alex started talking as she opened the door, knowing Maggie would be curled up on the couch waiting for her. "Kara had a run in with an alien who was powerful enough to launch her clear into a Dumpster. And then we find out she's got a trail of possible missing persons behind her that stretches clear across the country and oh my god, Mags. What happened to your face?"

Maggie had gotten up to meet her in the kitchen, setting her beer down on the counter. As Alex put the grocery bag down next to the bottle, she noticed the angry looking gash that split Maggie's bottom lip.

Maggie instinctively turned away, but Alex gently caught her jaw in her hand.

"It's nothing," Maggie insisted. "Just an incident at work. You know how it goes."

"Yeah," Alex said softly, running her thumb across the bruise that was forming on the side of Maggie's face, "I do."

Maggie closed her eyes and leaned into Alex's touch. "Cris and I had a run in with some crackheads with a death wish. Things got a little dicey, I was lucky he was with me."

Alex leaned in to kiss the corner of Maggie's mouth, carefully avoiding her injury. "Well, I'll be sure to send him some steaks as a thank you." Crispus Allen had been Maggie’s partner at the NCPD for the past six months. He was a stand-up guy and a good cop who had helped Maggie out of more than one tight spot at work. Alex was relieved she could trust him to have Maggie’s back in the field.

Maggie chuckled. "I don't know if his wife would appreciate him eating all that red meat, but you would definitely be his hero."

Alex started unpacking the groceries, but she watched Maggie out of the corner of her eye. Maggie took another sip of her beer and a dark look shadowed her face.

"Maggie. I can tell there's something else on your mind."

Maggie stood up, tapping the bottle a few times against her thigh.

"Something one of the crime scene techs mentioned to me. They hadn't recovered a bullet yet..." Maggie said, her sentence trailing off as she worked through her thoughts.

Alex put a few items into the refrigerator, waiting for Maggie to continue.

"You know what, it's probably nothing. I'm just being paranoid." Maggie smiled widely at Alex.

Alex stopped unpacking the groceries. The darkness in she had seen in Maggie's eyes was gone. All she saw was her Maggie.

"You sure?" Alex asked.

Maggie smiled again taking a few steps toward Alex.

"Yeah, I'm good. Especially now that you're home." She reached her hand around the back of Alex's neck and pulled her into a kiss. "I miss you when you're gone. So how about you tell me about this alien serial killer while I help you with these groceries?"

Alex smiled back at Maggie and tossed her an onion to put away.

"Well, we don't know for sure that anyone has been murdered yet." Alex started to explain.

* * *

Kara stared at the blinking cursor on her blank computer screen. She told herself she would spend her morning doing research for her interview with K. Kapoor, but she couldn't stop thinking about Molly Jones. Kara knew she promised Alex she would let it go, for now. Or at least until they came up with a plan.

Kara shook her head and went back to an older article about K. Kapoor she was trying to read. It didn't say much about the designer. She was born in Goa and immigrated to the United States when she was 12. She learned to draw by tracing pictures from old Sears catalogs. It was the same anecdote she had read in three different articles. Clearly, no one actually knew anything about her.

She wished she could talk to James about both her problems with the article and the alien. He was always an impartial sounding board when she needed to vent, but he was in Metropolis for the week visiting Lois and Clark.

Kara typed a few sentences into her document only to quickly delete them. Reaching into her pocket, she slipped out a small scrap of paper she had written Molly's address on. It couldn't hurt to check it out, she reasoned. Maybe she could get some intel to help her and Alex formulate a plan. If she promised herself she wouldn't knock or go in, it wouldn't exactly be breaking her word. Mind made up, she leapt from her chair and headed for the door.

* * *

Molly's apartment was in a old brick building located on the edge of Little Italy. Kara walked around the block a few times, but didn't notice anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. She looked up to the window, thinking she should probably go back to the office when a couple exited the building.

"You on your way in?" The young man asked Kara, holding the door open for her.

"Uh, yes. Thank you." Kara slipped into the building, heading up to the third floor. She found Molly's apartment and was debating whether or not to use her x-ray vision when she heard a crash from inside.

"Hello?" Kara called, knocking forcefully against the door. "Is someone in there? Are you OK?"

She heard someone shuffling and suddenly the door swung open. Kara stared down at an elderly Italian woman wearing a bathrobe and slippers.

"Yes? What do you want? Who are you?" The woman peppered Kara with questions.

Not seeing the person she expected threw Kara for a loop. "Uh, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for Molly Jones."

"You and me both, child." The woman said. "Nice young girl, never had a problem, but she just up and left last night."

Kara looked over the woman's shoulder. The place was in shambles. Clothes and papers were everywhere and an end table had been knocked over. It looked like she had left in a hurry.

"Wake up this morning to a note and the keys," the woman muttered, "And now I'm stuck with this mess."

Kara cursed herself. She had scared the girl enough for her to run. The likelihood of finding her now was next to zero.

"Well, thank you for your time." Kara said to the woman, "Again, I'm sorry for interrupting you."

Kara trudged her way back to CatCo, disappointed that their one lead had dried up, but more concerned with how she was going to explain to Alex how she knew that Molly Jones was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from issue #1 of The Daring New Adventures of Supergirl


	4. Chapter 4

Kara entered the DEO walking briskly, balancing a carrier of coffee and a box of donuts in her arms.

"Hi, Supergirl." Alex said seeing her sister coming toward her. "What have you got there?"

"Just a late afternoon pick me up. I brought you your favorite." Kara held up a coffee to Alex, who took it gratefully.

"Thanks, I could really use this. We had a really early start this morning." Alex brought the cup to her lips and paused, "Wait." Alex stopped mid sip and Winn's hand hovered over the box of donuts.

Kara kept smiling, "What's wrong?"

Alex's eyes narrowed, "This coffee smells like guilt. What did you do?"

Kara's smiled wavered, "Nothing."

Alex kept her gaze fixed firmly on her sister and Kara cracked instantly.

"I went over to Molly Jones apartment and I know you told me not to and she's gone and now I have no idea what we're going to do." Kara admitted in one long breath.

Alex set the cup down on the desk and pursed her lips.

"OK, slow down. Tell me why you thought going to her apartment was a good idea." Alex said in a measured tone.

"I'm sorry, I just felt like I had to do something. Sitting around was making me stir-crazy." Kara apologized. "So, what's the plan now?"

Alex crossed her arms, "There's not much we can do at this point if she's in the wind. We can pull security footage from the train and bus stations to see if she skipped town, but in the absence of an actual crime having been committed or proof of alien activity, our hands are tied."

Kara threw her hands up.

"Supergirl," Alex warned, "We're doing what we can to help you. Remember that."

Kara nodded her head. "You're right," she sighed. "Listen, I have to go over to K. Kapoor's studio and see if someone there will talk to me for this piece I'm working on for Snapper."

"Not having much luck tracking her down either?" Winn asked.

"I've called over there a dozen times and her assistants keep giving me the run around. I thought maybe Lena Luthor could pull a few strings for me, but..." Kara trailed off.

"But you haven't talked to her since the night of Project Medusa." Alex supplied.

"I'm a terrible person," Kara moaned.

"No you're not," Alex said, "You've just had a lot going on lately and you're learning to juggle it all. Lena will understand, but you have to talk to her first."

"Oh, so she can tell me she hates me in person." Kara crossed her arms. 

"Lena Luthor saved a lot of lives that night, including yours. She sent her last relative to prison. She wouldn’t have done that if she hated you." Alex put her hand on Kara's arm, "But you owe her a thank you."

"I know." Kara said. "But right now, I have to go."

Alex nodded, "See you later, Supergirl."

* * *

Kara had zero luck talking her way past the security guards at K. Kapoor's studio. Not in the mood to be deterred yet again, she went around the back of the building and flew into an open third floor window of an empty supply room. She wasn't going to force anyone to talk to her, but she at least wanting the decency of being refused to her face.

Kara tiptoed out of the room, heading down the hallway in the direction of what sounded like a group of people talking to each other. The hallway opened up into a large room where she found what had to be K. Kapoor's studios. People moved around the room shouting instructions to each other, carrying bolts of fabric or pinning clothes to models. The walls were hung with designs and racks of dresses filled the room.

"Who are you?" A sharp voice asked. A fashionably dressed young woman finally noticed Kara standing in the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi," Kara pushed her glasses up her nose and put her hand out. The young woman didn't take it. "I'm from CatCo Media. I was hoping to speak briefly with K. Kapoor."

"You can't be here," She turned away from Kara, "Can someone call security?" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, I just need a minute-" Kara stopped mid protest because in that moment, sorting through a rack of dresses, she saw the young woman from the accident. She was still dressed in the same torn black jeans and boots, but seemed to have acquired a new leather jacket.

As if she could tell someone was watching her, the girl's eyes snapped up and locked with Kara's. Her face paled and she took off out of the room. Reacting, Kara pushed past the girl who called for security, dropping her notebook and followed her.

The door the woman in black disappeared through lead to a back stairwell. Kara pursued her up the stairs and to the roof.

"C'mon, please stop!" Kara shouted. The girl turned her head over her shoulder, but didn't stop running. Kara slowed a bit as the girl neared the edge of the building knowing she didn't have anywhere else to go.

"I just want to talk," Kara tried to call out, but the words died on her lips.

Kara watched dumbfoundedly as the girl hoisted herself up onto the parapet and kicked off into flight.

Kara refused to let her get away again, shedding her sweater she took to the sky as Supergirl. She tapped her comms to connect to Alex.

"Alex? Are you there?" Kara could see the girl, but kept some distance between them.

“I copy you Supergirl, go ahead.”

"Alex, I have eyes on our alien. I'm in pursuit."

“Copy that. Give me your twenty and we’ll get backup to your location.” Alex responded. 

"That's a negative, um, I'm in the air."

"What did you say?" Alex asked.

"She can fly. I'll contact you when I have a fixed location." Kara tapped her comms again and sped up. The girl turned, finally noting she was being followed. The surprised of seeing Supergirl on her tail caused her to swerve carelessly, nearly clipping the top of the CatCo building. It was enough of a distraction for Kara to make her move. She wrapped her arms around the girl, tackling her down to the ground.

They landed heavily in the midst of the trees in Midway Park. They both staggered to their feet, staring at one another.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" The girl asked, breathing heavily. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm sorry, I just want to talk to you. Can you please come with me?

"Ha!" the girl barked and angry laugh. "I'm sorry, Supergirl, I know you work with some black ops anti-alien organization. I've seen ET. There's no way you're getting me to go with you to some government facility. I know what they do to people like me."

"What do you mean, 'people like you'?" Kara asked, "Who are you?"

The girl's shoulders slumped. "Is this want you want?" She said quietly.

Kara was about to respond when the girl's form started to shift. Her body transformed and suddenly Kara was staring at a Green Martian.

"That's impossible..." Kara whispered to herself.

"I saw what happened to the last Martian who revealed himself. You know, the one who stopped you from destroying the city. I won't go with you."

The girl raised her hand, sending another pulsing blast toward Kara. It hit her with the same force as the morning of the accident, but this time Kara was ready for it. Even so, it was still strong enough to knock her back onto her heels. And in the few seconds it took Kara to recover her footing, the Green Martian was able to disappear.

Kara rubbed her forehead, not entirely sure what to do. Her comms buzzed, giving her something to focus on.

“Supergirl? What’s the situation?”

"Alex, I'm in Midway Park, but I lost her again. Also, I think we may have a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from issue #1 of The Daring New Adventures of Supergirl


	5. Chapter 5

The atmosphere at the DEO was dour by the time Kara and Alex returned. Alex and her strike team scoured the area, but there had been no sign of the Green Martian.

"Supergirl," J'onn's deep voice echoed off the cold metal walls. "Come here, now. You too, Alex."

Alex and Kara shot guilty looks at each other as they approached J'onn.

"What. Happened." He stared hard at both women. Alex cleared her throat.

"I approved a tactical team to investigate the possibility-" Alex started before Kara cut her off.

"No, this was completely my responsibility. I forced her-" Kara tried to explain, but Alex spoke over her.

"The team wouldn't have mobilized had I not-"

"Both of you, stop." He said. "One at a time."

Kara gave Alex a serious look at took deep breath. "I had been pursuing someone I thought was an alien. When I confronted her, she revealed herself." Kara hesitated.

"And?" J'onn prompted.

"She's a Green Martian."

J'onn's face went stony. "No. That's impossible, Supergirl. You must be mistaken."

"I know what I saw J'onn. But how could that be. I thought you-"

"You're wrong!" J'onn barked. Kara took a step back.

"J'onn's right," Alex said carefully. We don't know exactly what we're dealing with yet. So until we do, we are just going to approach it like any other case."

Kara wanted to protest, but before she could, alarms started going off. Alex snapped into action.

"Talk to me, Hadley. What do we got?" Alex called out to one of her agents.

"Reports of an unidentified alien tearing through the Eastside Market." He said.

"Supergirl?" Alex turned to her sister.

"On it."

* * *

The alien wasn't hard to locate. Kara found him tossing around parked cars. People were fleeing the chaos, running in all directions. He was tall and muscular, with red hair. She landed on the ground, narrowly dodging a car that sailed past her head.

"Whatever it is you think you're doing, it ends now." Kara said, crossing her arms.

The alien turned toward her and laughed.

"You? You are the great hero of this city? You are so small."

Kara flew at him, throwing a punch across his jaw. He skidded backward.

"I don't think I'll have a problem handling you," she said.

He flew forward attacking Kara with a flurry of punches. She blocked his onslaught and countered with a massive uppercut.

The alien hit the ground hard, but popped back quickly up to his feet.

"So you are tougher than you look. But it's not enough." He sneered.

"What do you want from these people?" Kara asked.

"Oh," He said, "I don't want anything from these pathetic insects. "I'm here to see you."

"Why me?"

"You have someone that belongs to me. And I want her back."

Kara readied herself for another attack. She charged toward him, but instead of preparing himself to block her punch, he put his palms together. As soon as he did, Kara's mind went black and she fell to her knees. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears and suddenly she was overwhelmed by the sound of screams. They were the screams of all the people of Krypton. She could feel their anguish and terror as their planet exploded. Kara gripped the sides of her head feeling a pain she had never known before in her entire life. She was quickly overwhelmed and she collapsed onto the ground, unconscious, a trail blood dripping from her nose.

* * *

Kara came to later that evening. The first thing she saw was the worried face of her sister hovering over her. She was strapped to one of the DEO beds, the lamps warming her skin.

"What happened," Kara asked, her voice rough. "My head kills."

Alex grabbed Kara's wrist, checking her pulse. "You had a brain hemorrhage."

"How is that possible?" Kara tried to sit up, but Alex pressed her hand against Kara's shoulder, urging her to lie back down.

"That alien," Alex explained. "He somehow caused a massive spike in your norepinephrine, acetylcholine, dopamine, and serotonin. It completely overloaded your amygdala."

Kara groaned, “I have no idea what any of that means, but it sounds bad.”

“He knocked you out cold, but you should be back on your feet soon.”

Alex took a few more of Kara's vital stats. "Can I ask you a question?" Alex spoke softly. Kara nodded. "You were in and out of consciousness on the way back to the DEO. You kept calling out to Krypton. What were you seeing?"

Kara closed her eyes, "It was like I was feeling the fear of every person on my planet all at once. And somehow it felt like it was all my fault that I couldn't save them."

Silence lingered in the air. Alex wasn't sure how to respond, knowing the guilt Kara often felt has one of the last survivors of Krypton.

"Do we know who he is?" Kara asked, she could tell Alex was happy for the change in subject.

Alex pulled a computer screen toward her sister. "His name is Ultraa. He's an Almeracian."

"Maxima." Kara sighed in realization. "That's probably who he is looking for."

"Most likely." Alex agreed. "He disappeared by the time we got onto the scene."

"I don't remember Maxima having those kind of powers the last time I fought her."

Alex pulled up a chart of biometric data on the computer screen.

"We don't know for sure yet, but our preliminary data suggests he has a few DNA modifications."

"I'd say so." Kara leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. Alex could see the concerned look on her face.

"Hey, don't worry. Winn and J'onn are in the process of developing some tech to circumvent his psionic powers as we speak. We'll get this guy." Alex squeezed Kara's bicep.

"I know, but I'm 0-2 right now. 0-3 if you count my inability to get an interview with K. Kapoor for Snapper."

"Beating yourself up over this is not going to help. You need to focus on recharging and coming out 100% the next time we go after Ultraa, OK?" Alex smiled, hoping Kara would trust her.

"You're right," Kara grabbed Alex's hand. "Thanks, Alex."

Alex stood up, "OK, so you need a few more hours under these lamps, so stay put and I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Alex rubbed her eyes and checked her watch. It was 2:30 in the morning. She reached her arm across the bed, expecting to feel Maggie's waist, but she was met by the cool mattress. Alex sat up, scanning the apartment and noticed a faint glow from the living room. She slipped out of bed and padded toward the couch. Maggie was hunched over her laptop wearing one of Alex's old recreational softball league t-shirts and underwear. Alex wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was her favorite look on her girlfriend.

Maggie looked up, noticing Alex was standing near her. "Oh, I'm sorry, Al," Maggie apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No, it's fine. You didn't. But what are you doing up?"

Maggie hesitated, and Alex could see her internal debate wage war across her face.

"Mags, just talk to me. It's fine."

Maggie shut her laptop, "You're right," She took a deep breath. "Remember I was telling you about what one of the crime scene techs mentioned to me?"

Alex thought for a moment, "Something about a bullet that hadn't yet been recovered."

"Exactly," Maggie confirmed. "And it looks like I was right to be worried." Maggie rubbed her eyes. "It's gone, Al. The bullet. The bullet from the victim's gun. The one that proves Cris fired out of self-defense. It went missing."

"How is that possible?" Alex asked.

Maggie got up off the couch and walked agitatedly to the kitchen. "One of the techs, Corrigan, is dirty. And apparently everyone knew it but me." She pulled a glass from the cabinet and slammed it down on the counter. Alex winced at the cracking noise it made. "And I just let him waltz right onto my crime scene."

Alex took a few steps toward Maggie as she filled the glass from the sink. Alex was concerned with bitter tone she could hear in Maggie's voice.

"If I don't find that bullet, Cris is going to go down for this and it will be my fault!" Maggie yelled, grabbing the tumbler off the counter and heaving it across the room. It smashed against the back of the door in an explosion of water and glass. Alex rushed over to Maggie pulling her tightly into an embrace. Maggie pressed her face into Alex's collarbones and Alex could feel the hot, angry tears streaming down Maggie's face.

"Shhh," Alex whispered, stroking Maggie's hair. "It's OK. This is not your fault." Alex could feel the death grip Maggie had on the back of her t-shirt. "We will figure something out."

Alex and Maggie stood together in the kitchen. Alex was used to the highs and lows of Kara's personality. She knew how to handle her when she got emotional, but Maggie was different. Alex considered Maggie the even-tempered one in the relationship. The anger was unlike her.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Alex asked softly. Maggie nodded against Alex's chest. "OK." Alex lead them both back to the bedroom, Maggie refusing to release Alex's shirt. Once under the blankets, Alex wrapped her arm around Maggie's waist and pulled her close. She rested her chin against Maggie's shoulder, listening to sound sounds of her breathing, staying awake until she was sure Maggie had fallen back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from issue #1 of The Daring New Adventures of Supergirl
> 
> Maggie's story line adapted from issues 23-24 of _Gotham Central_


	6. Chapter 6

Kara nervously sipped her tea and checked her phone again for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. She was in Noonan's waiting for Maggie who has promised to meet her that morning.

It was 10:58. Maggie still had two minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Kara who had arrived a half hour early.

Thirty seconds later, Maggie walked through the door and waved as she spotted Kara in a corner booth.

"Hey there, Little Danvers," Maggie said. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Maggie smiled as she slid across the vinyl covered cushion. Now that she was closer, Kara could see the dark circles under Maggie's eyes and the cut in her lip that was still healing.

"Hi Maggie." Kara hesitated. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah." Maggie said. "It's just this case I've been working on. It's been-" She paused. "It's been a rough couple of days."

"Maybe this was a bad idea, I'm sorry." Kara moved to grab her jacket. Maggie reached across the table and placed a hand on Kara's arm.

"Please, your message said you needed something. I would love to help out my favorite little sister." Maggie said, squeezing Kara's forearm.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked.

"I am if you're buying."

"Of course!" Kara leapt up to get Maggie a drink.

Once Maggie had her coffee and a muffin Kara insisted she order, Kara explained what she needed.

"I had a run in with someone." Kara leaned in conspiratorially and Maggie knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you need me for?" Maggie asked.

"That someone was an alien."

Maggie leaned back, beginning to understand what Kara was trying to articulate.

"I know you have some pull over at the bar. I thought maybe you could find out if anyone has seen her." Kara said.

"You know the clientele over there is pretty tight lipped, I doubt anyone will talk," Maggie sighed, "But I can ask, Little Danvers."

"That's all I'm asking. She's about my age, brown hair, green eyes. But I think she's a shape-shifter, so that description might not do you much good."

Maggie rapped her fingertips on the table. "What am I supposed to tell her you want?"

"I just want to talk to her. No DEO, no police. You can give her my cell phone number and if she's willing to talk, she can contact me."

Maggie studied Kara's face. "And who should I say is looking for her? Kara Danvers or Supergirl."

"Just Kara."

Maggie took a long swig of her coffee. "Alright, Little Danvers, I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, and, could you maybe not mention any of this to Alex?" Kara gave Maggie big puppy dog eyes.

"I don't like lying to Alex," Maggie grumbled, "But I'll keep it quiet for now."

"Thanks, Maggie!" Kara said, bouncing up in her seat, "You're the best 'girlfriend of my sister' ever."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you remember that."

* * *

Kara was seven donuts deep into her baker's dozen and 500 words short of the article she was working on when her phone buzzed. She wiped some sugar glaze from her hands onto her pants before picking up her phone. 

A message an unknown number popped up.

**UKN (2:43 PM):** _I have nothing to say to you_

A second message appeared before Kara could respond to the first.

**UKN (2:43 PM):** _Leave me alone_

**Kara (2:44 PM):** _I promise I will if you just meet w me for 5 min_

Kara waited impatiently for another message.

**Kara (2:46 PM):** _I could start sending you memes until you agree._

**UKN (2:47 PM):** _FINE. You win. I'll be at the bar for another hour. If you want to talk, you can come to me._

**Kara (2:48 PM):** _I'll be there in 10_

Kara quickly gathered her things, wondering if it was worth offering Snapper an excuse for her absence when her phone buzzed again.

**UNK (2:50PM):** _I hate you by the way_

Kara tossed her phone in her bag. OK, she thought, so she and this girl wouldn't be getting brunch any time soon, but at least she was willing to meet her. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

* * *

Kara found the girl hunched over a bottle of water sitting at the far end of the bar. Kara put her bag on the stool next to the girl, hoping that sitting down with some space between them would keep her at ease.

"Thank you for meeting me," Kara said.

"Well, I'm leaving town in a few hours, so I figured, what harm could it do." She replied. 

"You're leaving? What about your job?" Kara asked.

The girl turned toward Kara, anger flashing red in her eyes.

"Someone saw our confrontation in the park and as it turns out, employers don't like having undocumented aliens in their workplaces. I was unceremoniously relieved of my position this morning, thanks to you." The girl pushed back from the bar. "You know what, never mind, this was a mistake."

"Wait, wait," Kara pleaded. "I'm sorry, let me start over." 

The girl hesitated.

"My name is Kara. I'm also Supergirl." The girl stared at her, her face impassive. "I'm trusting you with that information, OK?" The girl sat back down. "What's your name? I'm assuming it's not Molly Jones."

"It's M'gann."

"Hi, M'gann," Kara put her hand out and M'gann shook it, "It's nice to officially meet you."

"So, what do you want from me?" M'gann asked.

Kara placed her palms flat against the bar. "I need your help. National City is facing more threats than ever and I need people I can trust to fight alongside of me."

"Why me?"

Kara considered M'gann at that moment. Why was this so important to her? Yes, it would be nice to have someone else to rely on, someone else to share the weight of National City. But she willingly and eagerly took on that burden. There was something else. This was the year Kara would be on Earth longer than Krypton and sometimes she was afraid of forgetting. Sometimes she wished she had someone to talk to who would understand leaving everything behind. 

Kara cleared her throat, "If you are what I think you are, then I know you to be a person who would want to choose to do good."

"I appreciate the honor you bestow upon me as a Kryptonian asking for my help. But you must understand that I wish for nothing more than to be left alone." M'gann said firmly.

"But as an alien who has taken refuge on this planet, don't you think you owe it to the people of Earth to protect them if you can?" Kara pleaded.

"Owe? I don't owe anyone anything. Not all aliens were handed everything the moment they landed here, like you. Most of us are just trying to make it one day to the next. You go out there with the great House of El crest on your chest and people treat you like a god. And that's your choice because you have one. Look around you Kara, not everyone is as lucky as you. You can go to school, or get a job, or stand up and be heralded a hero. Most of the aliens here can't even go out during the day. So don't talk to me about what you think I owe or the choice you think I have."

M'gann stood up sharply, grabbing her coat off the bar stool and stormed toward the door. 

"M'gann, wait!" Kara called after her. She followed M'gann out into the alley only to be blinded by a bright light. She could hear shouts and the sounds of heavy boots pounding the ground. When her eyes adjusted, she was stunned. A DEO tactical team had M'gann in restraints. Kara looked around wildly, her stomach dropping when she saw Alex standing nearby.

"What are you doing?" Kara shouted at Alex, making a move toward the agents who held M'gann.

"Kara, you need to calm down." Alex said, pulling on her arm. "J'onn found out about the missing persons report on Megan Morse. He asked Winn to look into it a little more."

"And?" Kara asked.

"Winn spoke with her father who claims she was murdered by a monster, but that no one would believe him." Alex said seriously. She put her hands on her belt and watched as M'gann was loaded into the back of a DEO vehicle.

"That's impossible," Kara said, "I was just talking to her," Kara's voice trailed off.

"That may be the case, but J'onn insisted she be brought in for tests and questioning. We'll know the truth soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from issue #1 of The Daring New Adventures of Supergirl


	7. Chapter 7

Kara stormed through the DEO, Alex hot on her heels.

"Supergirl, you need to calm down. The Martian is fine-"

"Her name is M'gann," Kara spat over her shoulder.

"OK, I'm sorry. M'gann. M'gann is fine." Alex tried to explain.

Kara stopped short and wheeled around.

"Don't you get it? I promised her she would be safe. You've made me betray her trust!" Kara yelled.

"Kara, M'gann may not be who she claims to be. And you were the one who wanted us to be sure she wasn't going to hurt anyone."

"How could you do this, Alex?" Kara asked.

"It wasn't her call, Supergirl" J'onn's voice appeared behind them. "I'm taking this situation out of your hands."

"You're making a mistake," Kara said. 

"Supergirl, you need to take a step back from this. We need you to focus on Ultraa. My team will handle the alien." J'onn crossed his arms.

Kara started to protest, but J'onn cut her off.

"That's an order, Supergirl." 

In a fit of frustration, Kara let an angry grunt tear through her throat and put her fist through a desk before storming off. J'onn shook his head.

Alex sighed, "I'll go talk to Kara," Alex took a few steps after Kara before stopping. "J'onn, you better make sure nothing happens to M'gann," Alex said seriously before chasing after her sister.

Alex found Kara in a hallway, her head leaning against the wall. 

"Kara come with me for a moment," Alex took her sister's hand gently and pulled her into an empty office. Alex sat down on the table and put her feet on the chair. Kara did the same.

"I want to show you something." Alex tugged on the sleeve of her shirt, exposing a scar that ran down the length of her forearm.

"Yeah?" Kara asked with a quizzical look. "The scar you got when you fell learning how to ride a bike."

Alex adjusted her sleeve back. "No. That's not what happened. I got that about a year before you landed on Earth. Brian Morgan, remember him?"

Kara nodded and Alex continued. "I was hanging out with him and some of our friends and he was teasing me about being too chicken to jump off of the jetty. And then he pushed me. I landed pretty hard on the rocks, had to have surgery to set the broken bones."

"Brian Morgan was a huge jerk." Kara agreed, "But I never saw him get to you."

"At the time I was scared. Afraid of what my friends would think, afraid of him a little." Alex scratched her cheek with her thumb and cleared her throat. A lot of time had past since then, but adolescence memories had a way of remaining vivid. 

"I remember the one and only time he tried to make fun of my English, you kicked him so hard in the crotch he couldn't walk right for a week." Kara chuckled weakly.

"That's exactly it. I couldn't let the same thing happen to you. I was braver when I was with you."

Alex put her arm around her sister.

"Listen, Kara, I know you're going through a tough time right now. Things are changing around you and you feel stuck, but I promise you, you will figure it out. And I want you to know that no matter what, I am so proud of Supergirl."

Kara smiled as Alex hugged her closer.

"But more importantly, I am proud of my sister, Kara Danvers. Because that's what I see when you go out there. And I am able to be there with you because to this day, you still make me braver. I'm better because of you, Kara."

Alex kissed Kara's temple, feeling her sister grab her tightly around the waist.

"Thank you, Alex."

* * *

Alex had gotten Kara to calm down, even though she couldn't convince Kara to leave the DEO. Kara insisted she stay in case M'gann needed anything. Filing the last bit of paperwork, Alex texted Maggie. They were supposed to be meeting at Alex's apartment that night, but she hadn't heard much else from Maggie that day. Knowing what Maggie was going through at work, the silence was concerning. 

On her way home, her phone buzzed from a message from Maggie saying she would be there in fifteen. Alex arrived just a few minutes before Maggie and when they kissed, Alex noted Maggie tasted more like whiskey than she probably should have this early in the evening.

"Hey, babe," Maggie said, "How was your day?"

"Well, Kara put her fist through a table and that was the high point. She had a small disagreement with J'onn." Alex opened a drawer and took out a stack of takeout menus.

"Yikes, it sounds like it."

"So, I thought we could order some food and then maybe you wanted to walk me through the case with Cris. See if there's anything you might have missed?"

Maggie rubbed her eyes, "Alex, you have no idea how much I appreciate that you want to help me. But tonight, I would love nothing more than to spend just a normal night with you.

Alex looked at Maggie and could see how deep her weariness went.

"Sure," Alex said, rubbing Maggie's arms. "What would you like to do?"

Maggie bit her lip, giving Alex a mischievous look. Alex immediately knew what Maggie was suggesting. "Ugh, is this punishment for kicking your ass in pool the other night?"

"You said we could do anything I wanted." Maggie pouted.

"That's not exactly what I said," Alex teased, there wasn't a single chance Maggie wasn't going to get her way when she leaned up to kiss Alex softly. "OK fine, but we're getting tacos from that place I like."

"That works for me. You order and I'll set up."

Alex dialed, watching Maggie dig the N64 out of the entertainment unit and thinking about how in love with her she was. It was probably something she should tell Maggie soon. 

A few hours later, Maggie was stretched out on the couch, her head in Alex's lap while Die Hard played quietly in the background. After losing an endless number of rounds in Mario Kart, Alex had convinced Maggie to let them switch to watching a movie.

"Thank you," Maggie mumbled, having been more asleep than awake for the last half hour.

"For what?" Alex asked, running her fingers through Maggie's hair, "Letting you absolutely humiliate me in Mario Kart?"

Maggie snorted, "Yeah, you really suck at video games. No-" She reached out to take Alex's hand and threaded their fingers together. "For this. For everything. For you being you."

Maggie sat up, putting her hand on Alex's shoulder and pulling her down into a kiss. 

"Well, you're welcome." Alex said, "You've certainly made being me really easy."

"You're such a sap, Danvers."

Alex brushed some hair from Maggie's face, "You want to go to bed?"

"Soon," Maggie answered, eyes closed. "Let me just lie here a little longer."

* * *

In the middle of the night, the DEO had an eerie quality to it. A facility that usually had dozens of agents running around seemed especially quiet when no one was there. Kara leaned against the threshold of the room that contained M'gann's cell. M'gann was sitting up, head in her hands when Kara finally walked in.

"What are you doing here," M'gann asked, refusing to pick up her head to look in Kara's direction.

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK," Kara said quietly.

"OK?" M'gann said, standing up, "Why would you think I was OK?"

"I'm sorry," Kara faltered, taking a step back. She was starting to regret coming in.

"You promised that this wouldn't happen," M'gann said, "Don't be sorry. Help me."

"There's nothing I can do." Kara said, backing toward the door.

"Fine. Get out of here then. Some hero you are, you're only interested in protecting some of the people in this city."

The insult hit a nerve with Kara. "This wasn't my choice, but they found out about Megan Morse. We know she went missing. Why does her father think she was murdered? What happened to her?"

M'gann's eyes narrowed in anger at the accusation, "You have no idea what you're talking about," M'gann yelled, punching the glass of her cell wall. "Megan Morse saved my life."

Kara walked back into the room, "Then tell me about her."

M'gann turned away from Kara and for a moment, Kara thought she wasn't going to speak. But M'gann's shoulders slumped and her voice came out quieter than before. "I had been on Earth for a few years and every moment of every day was terrifying. I thought for sure the wrong person was going to look at me and decide I needed to be eradicated from this planet."

Kara hugged her arms around her body, listening to M'gann.

"Megan worked at this bakery and she didn't mind when I used to sit at one of the tables all day. I'd go there a lot, so I could tell, after a while, that someone was hurting her. Her dad, it turned out."

M'gann collapsed back onto the bench, leaning her head back against the glass.

"I finally told her I could, you know, help her. So she gave me her ID and one of her dad's stolen credit cards. She went one way and I went the other. I made sure to leave a trail her father could follow and when he found me," M'gann shrugged, "I put the fear of god in him a little bit."

"What happened after that?" Kara asked.

"We both got our lives back. I was able to pick up as Megan Morse and she got a fresh start. She lives in Boston now, she just had an adorable baby girl."

M'gann lifted her head up and stared at Kara.

"I'm not a murderer." She said.

"I didn't say you were." Kara said.

"Yeah, but you thought it," M'gann smirked and tapped her temple.

"Psychic. Right." Kara grimaced. "I'm sorry."

M'gann sighed, "I know."

Kara stood quietly before turning to leave. She stopped and placed her hand on the doorjamb. 

"The agent who is sitting at the desk by the main entrance," Kara said, her back still M'gann, "His name is Tyler and I'm always sure to say goodnight to him when I leave for the day. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Kara reached for the security keypad and M'gann stood up sharply. She watched Kara punch in a code causing the walls of the glass cell to recede into the ceiling. M'gann, took a tentative step forward.

"Do you understand?" Kara said again.

M'gann nodded, shifting herself into a copy of Supergirl. "Tyler," She confirmed.

Kara looked away as M'gann strode past her, refusing to leave the room until she saw the fluttering cape disappear around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from issue #1 of The Daring New Adventures of Supergirl


	8. Chapter 8

The past few days were not the smoothest Kara's recent memory. When J'onn had discovered what she had done, Kara thought he would yell. Instead, he got very quiet and looked at her like she had betrayed his deepest trust. It cut Kara to her very core. She would've preferred him to shout at her.

Alex was confused, but ultimately chose to trust Kara's judgment. Though Alex supported her decision to release M'gann, Kara understood the difficult position she had put her sister in. The atmosphere at the DEO was chilly for everyone right now. For the most part, Kara and Alex did their best to focus on work.

Ultraa had been spotted twice since their first encounter. Destroying property, scaring civilians, but every time he would be gone by the time Supergirl arrived. Kara knew he was toying with her, hoping to draw her out and find the location of where they were keeping Maxima, but there wasn't much they could do about it. 

"How's Maggie?" Kara asked Alex who was looking over some files Winn had transferred to her. "When I saw her the other day, she looked pretty worn out."

"Fine." Alex lied. Maggie wasn't fine. Or more accurately, Alex didn't know how Maggie was at all. She hadn't seen Maggie since the night they stayed in and played video games. The morning after, Alex had woken up to find Maggie had already left. Alex had gotten exactly one text message from her giving a half-hearted explanation for her absence. 

_I've gotta put extra time in for this case with Cris. It'll probably be a bunch of late nights, so I'll just crash at my place._

And that was three days ago. Alex tried to focus on her computer screen, Winn had sent over the current specs for the device he was creating for Kara to use the next time she faced off against Ultraa. They were struggling to get it to work properly. 

‘This is literally almost brain surgery,’ Winn had complained when Alex expressed her frustrations at their lack of progress.

Alex was in the middle of double checking Winn's calculations, when her phone rang. Her heart stopped when she saw the caller ID. It was someone calling from Maggie's station.

"Hello, this is Agent Danvers," Alex answered. Kara turned, taking note of the formality of her tone. 

The call was brief and suddenly Alex was up and out of her chair.

"What's wrong?" Kara called after her.

"You stay here and keep an eye out for Ultraa on any of the satellites. Help Winn if you can."

"Alex, what happened?" Kara followed after her.

"That was Cris from NCPD. Maggie was suspended."

* * *

Maggie sat on the floor in the hallway outside of Alex's apartment. She hugged her arms around her torso, any movement sending lightning bolts of pain up and down her sides and across her back. Breathing hurt. Living hurt. 

She couldn't believe she was watching her life implode all because of one missing bullet. Maggie had done everything she could to work within the system, but time was running out on Cris and the system wasn't working with her. The evidence log had already been altered by the time she had gotten a copy. There was no mention of the assailants firing at them before they got into the room. There were no other leads. Corrigan was the only other person who knew the truth.

Maggie tried to stop herself from doing something profoundly stupid. She had spent the better part of the past two days going over case files in a whisky induced haze hoping there was some inconsistency that could throw just enough doubt in Cris' direction. She didn't find anything and today the city was planning on pressing charges against him. The district attorney was eager to get Cris into court. He knew the world was watching these cases of police brutality closely and he wanted to make sure people knew National City took them seriously. ‘This isn't Gotham, people are safe here,’ he was fond of saying.

Maggie rested her head against her knees, going over the events of the night before. She was out of options, so she had decided to make one by force. She knew where Corrigan drank; where he liked to laugh and brag and hit on women. It was a place called Finnegan’s, a seedy, hole in the wall dive bar not far from the precinct. A real old-timer cop bar where guys liked to reminisce about the good ole days before cell phone cameras and social media and the time when loyalty to the thin blue line really meant something. 

It wasn’t a place she would be welcomed in and not feeling like getting called a dyke by some asshole, she decided to wait outside for Corrigan. Maggie kept an eye on the door and when he came out to hail a taxi, she grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into an alley.

The fight wasn't pretty and he had gotten a fair number of shots in himself, but Maggie eventually beat the information out of him. He had sold the bullet to some wealthy collector of obscure superhero memorabilia. Apparently, the drug dealer they had encountered that day had done a brief stint as a costumed vigilante in Starling City a few years prior. That very morning Maggie convinced the woman to trade Maggie the bullet Corrigan had sold her for the one Cris had fired.

The bullet exonerated Cris, but the rumors about how Maggie had acquired it had already reached her chief's ears. Corrigan wouldn't admit to anything himself, but Chief Montoya wanted to make sure Maggie understood that she was aware of exactly what had transpired. The two week suspension was a warning to Maggie that she was on her last chance.

Everything was slipping away, when her last girlfriend had broken up with her, calling her borderline sociopathic, she wasn't too far off. She had seen Maggie start lose herself in her anger. The fights, the late nights and worst of all, watching as Maggie refused to get help. That had been their breaking point. The night Maggie had come home with a black eye, claiming she had everything under control.

Maggie looked up sharply when she heard a gasp. Alex was standing at the end of the hallway. She was relieved to see Maggie here, but she looked worse than she had expected from the few details Cris had given her over the phone. 

Both of Maggie's eyes were blackened, her lip had split again and there was a long gash across her cheekbone. All of the knuckles on both of her hands were marked with raw looking welts. 

"You could have waited inside." Alex said, opening the door.

Maggie grimaced as she hobbled to her feet. "I didn't want to assume I was still welcome."

Maggie followed Alex into the apartment, Alex watched Maggie from the corner of her eye seeing the careful way Maggie moved, gingerly hugging her side.

"Let me get something for your ribs," Alex said, opening the freezer. 

"Thank you." Maggie sat down gently, wincing as she slipped off her jacket.

Alex handed Maggie an ice pack, keeping the kitchen counter between them. Alex's heart was breaking to see Maggie this way and she was afraid that if she took Maggie in her arms she would want to forget any of this was happening. 

"OK," Alex said carefully. "Do you want to explain what's been going on?"

"The case with Cris was going off the rails," Maggie started. Alex put her hand up to stop her.

"No, I understand why you did it. What I don't understand is how."

"I've had some trouble, in the past, dealing with my anger. I thought it was something I had gotten under control. But clearly I was wrong." 

Maggie clenched her teeth as she shifted the ice pack. "It may have been a contributing factor to the swift end of my last relationship."

Alex dropped her head in disappointment. She had told Maggie that she didn't want there to be any secrets between them because she was serious about their future. It hurt to learn Maggie had been hiding a significant portion of herself. 

“How long have you felt this way?” Alex asked.

“Feels like forever. But it probably started when I was fourteen, having to watch my mother sob about her only daughter going to Hell while my dad told me that I was no longer welcome in his home.”

Alex felt her eyes start to water, sensing the depths of Maggie’s pain and anger. Maggie couldn't bear to stay another minute, watching Alex slip away from her.

"I'm sorry. I know I should've told you sooner. I should've told you before we started dating." She dropped the ice pack onto the table, stood slowly and picked up her jacket. 

"Why did you come here?" Alex finally asked.

Maggie shrugged, "I thought I owed you an explanation before I left. I don't know-" She paused, "I guess so you didn't think any of this was your fault." Maggie turned toward the door.

"So that's it? You're just giving up?"

Maggie looked back to Alex, her face screwing up in confusion, "I thought you'd want to end things. I've been lying to you this entire time."

"Well, yeah, I'm mad at you for that. But I don't want you to leave." Alex took a deep breath. "Maggie, I love you. I want to help you."

Alex tapped her thumb on the counter, eyes trained downward. She had imagined this moment, getting to tell Maggie she was in love with her, since the day they first kissed. This was not how she thought it would play out, although she guessed she shouldn't have been so surprised. Their relationship seemed to have a flair for the dramatic. 

When she finally brought herself to meet Maggie's eyes, she could see Maggie wearing a sad, but hopeful smile.

"So I didn't ruin everything between us?" Maggie asked quietly.

Alex had to close the distance between them. She met Maggie by the door, pulling Maggie toward her by her belt loops. She gently brushed the back of her knuckles across some of the unmarred skin of Maggie's cheek before leaning in to kiss her softly. 

"No," Alex whispered, "You could never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from issue #1 of The Daring New Adventures of Supergirl
> 
> Maggie's story line adapted from issues 23-24 of _Gotham Central_


	9. Chapter 9

Kara had been pacing anxiously in front of the satellite feeds for the past hour. The few times she tried to check on Winn, he had shouted that unless she had an encyclopedic knowledge of brain chemistry, she could just go away.

She was thirty seconds away from talking herself into leaving the DEO for a few minutes to go find some donuts when the feed picked up a disturbance downtown.

"Ultraa," Kara said to J'onn as he responded to the alarm.

"The neural inhibitors that Winn is working on aren't finished. You can't go out there, Supergirl."

"I have to," Kara insisted.

"Then I'm coming with you," J'onn said.

"No. We know Ultraa is looking for Maxima. You need to stay here and make sure he doesn't find and release her."

Kara gave J'onn a serious look. They both knew that Kara facing off against Ultraa with no protection from his psionic powers could spell certain doom for the hero, but they also both knew the importance of protecting the DEO from his attack. A lot more lives would be lost if he reached the facility.

"I understand, Supergirl. Good luck." J'onn said.

Kara took off into the air, "Call Alex and tell her to meet me as soon as she can."

Kara sped toward the location the satellites has last pinged for Ultraa. She wondered how quickly she would be able to find him when a car sailed through the air past her head. She turned and caught it, bringing it down gently to the ground.

Ultraa was standing on top of a city bus, waiting for her.

"I half expected you not to show, seeing as how you've been too cowardly to meet me before."

Ultraa laughed, "I've just been having some fun with you. But it ends now. I'm ready for you to return what belongs to me."

"Why do you think Maxima belongs to you? There's no slavery on Almerac." Kara asked, hoping to stall enough for Alex to get to her, preferably with a plan.

By the way Ultraa's eyes flared from her question, Kara could tell she hit a nerve with him. "Maxima is my betrothed!" He shouted, leaping off the bus and landing hard enough on the ground to crush the pavement beneath his feet.

Kara racked her brain, trying to remember anything about Almeracian culture, "She is a great warrior, it would've been a great honor for you if she were to bear you an heir."

"But she left." He snarled.

"To find herself a stronger..." Kara sentence trailed off suddenly realizing what she had gotten herself caught in the middle of.

"And I will not stand for such a humiliation." Ultraa ripped a parking meter from the ground and launched it in Kara's general direction. "Enough talking. I will be taking back what is rightfully mine."

Kara deflected the projectile, "I don't think that's your choice," She flew at him, knocking him back with two punches.

He leapt up, "I'm stronger now, she won't be able to refuse me. And I'm tired of you standing in my way."

Kara tried to grab him, but he put his hands together and her world went black again. This time, it stayed black. She didn't feel the suffering of thousands of Kryptonians or see the flash of their planet being destroyed. Instead, she felt nothing. She felt an endless emptiness inside of her. Kara looked around and felt her heart jolt with fear. She was drifting through the Phantom Zone.

She thrashed around, trying to fly, but she remained suspended in the inky blackness. Panic tightened around her throat, she called out for Alex but her voice disappeared into the void.

Kara cried, feeling herself slipping further and further away, condemned to spend eternity in that cursed place.

"Hey." A faint voice caught Kara's ears. She looked around, but saw no one.

"Kara." It sounded louder this time. "It's me, M'gann." Kara saw the faint outline of M'gann appear near her.

"How are you here?" Kara whimpered.

"You're not actually in the Phantom Zone. Ultraa is messing with your mind." M'gann said.

"Ultraa..." Kara said the name, trying to remember.

"Yeah, you were just fighting him. Now you are lying in the middle of the street, twitching a little bit. Actually, you should probably get up soon, I think you're freaking people out." M'gann floated away from Kara.

"Wait!" Kara called out, "Don't leave me, I'm trapped here."

"Listen, I can release his hold on you, but you've gotta be ready to stop him quickly. I don't know how long I'll be able to block his psychic attacks." M'gann noticed Kara's gaze turning glassy and unfocused. "Hey, hey." M'gann snapped her fingers a few times until Kara's attention turned back to her.

"Kara, look at me," M'gann said, watching as Kara forced herself to focus on her voice. "There are people out there who are going to get hurt if you don't stop Ultraa. They need you, Supergirl."

Hearing the name Supergirl resonated in Kara. She blinked a few times, her eyes clearing.

"You came back," Kara said, her mind and memories coming back to her.

"Yeah, well, you looked like you were in way over your head. And I figured I owed you one as thanks for not letting me get dissected by your sister." M'gann said. "But don't get any ideas about us teaming up, OK? This is a one time deal."

M'gann looked at her seriously, but Kara couldn't help but smile anyway.

M'gann rolled her eyes, "Are you ready or not?"

Kara nodded, "Let's do this."

There was a flash of light and when Kara opened her eyes again, she saw National City. She jumped to her feet and quickly spotted Ultraa. Kara moved toward him and although he stood firm, his eyes betrayed his surprise of her consciousness.

"Impressive," He said, "It looks like you need me to get rougher." He put his hands together again, but this time it had no effect on Kara.

She smirked as he sputtered in disbelief. "Not this time," Kara said, punching him into the next zip code. 

Kara flew at him, attacking him again. Ultraa did his best to block her fists, but losing his psychic advantage over her had him completely thrown for a loop.

Kara tossed him to the ground, watching as he flopped like a rag doll, when her comms buzzed.

"Supergirl?" Alex called. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," She answered.

"Good to know." Kara could hear the relief in Alex's voice. "Supergirl, if you can restrain Ultraa, we have the means to contain him." Alex instructed.

"Got it," Kara landed on the ground by Ultraa and dragged him to his knees, holding his arms behind his back. Alex and her team arrived seconds later, surrounding the scene.

"This will neutralize his psionic powers," Alex explained, snapping a cage-like device around his head. "Winn was able to get it to work to dampen the source as opposed to deflecting it. I'm sorry we couldn't do more to help you."

"It's OK," Kara said, "Luckily, I had backup."

Alex knitted her brow in confusion, looking as Kara gestured behind them.

M'gann stood in the shadows of a nearby building and, this time, didn't run when Kara and Alex approached her.

"M'gann," Kara started, "Thank you. we couldn't have stopped Ultraa without your help."

"I'm sorry for the way we treated you," Alex apologized, "You didn't have any reason to come back, but I'm really glad you did."

M'gann nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait" Alex put her hand on M'gann's shoulder to stop her. "If you're willing to come back to the DEO with us, I think we can help you set up a more permanent identity, if that's what you'd like."

"You wouldn't have to be on the run all the time." Kara said.

"Let's say I do," M'gann said slowly, "This doesn't mean I'm going to be apart of your alien fighting team. I still have no interest in working for you guys."

"I understand that," Alex said, "But you'll have to do more to convince her of that." Alex pointed her thumb at Kara who was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Super Friends Forever!" Kara shouted, "I can make us matching t-shirts!"

M'gann followed Alex and Kara back to the DEO vans, "I'm regretting this already," she sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from issue #1 of The Daring New Adventures of Supergirl


	10. Chapter 10

Ultraa had been stopped but that didn't mean every battle for Kara was finished. She was still facing down her quickly approaching deadline for her interview with K. Kapoor.

She finished up a phone call with someone who claimed they could get her name on a guest list for K. Kapoor's pre-runway show cocktail party, but it turned out to be a dead end. Kara leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes.

"Careful, if you keep thinking so hard, your hair is going to start smoldering." A voice came from behind Kara. She turned to see James, bag slung over his shoulder, walking toward her.

"James! You're back!" Kara jumped up from her chair and threw her arms around him. "How was Metropolis?"

James grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it next to Kara's desk, "It was great," he said, sitting down.

"That's great," Kara told him, "I'm sure Clark was happy to see you."

James looked down at his feet, "Kara, I know his is going to seem sudden, but I want you to hear it from me."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I wasn't just in Metropolis to see Clark." He hesitated, "I was there for a job interview."

"What do you mean?"

"It's an outdoor publication. I'll be out in the field, finding stories instead of just reporting on them. It's what I've been missing." James smiled nervously at Kara. "I hope you're not mad about this being so sudden."

Kara took James' hand, "As long as you're happy, I could never be angry with you." She paused, "But what about CatCo?"

James laughed, "Cat Grant met me in Metropolis to interview new candidates for the position."

"Never a moment lost with Cat," Kara agreed.

"The new CEO will be in today, which is why I wanted to tell you now."

James was almost right. In fact, the new CEO arrived at that very moment. The elevator dinged, the doors sliding open to reveal a small young woman with brown hair. She wore a floral printed dress and supported herself on a pair of forearm crutches. She stepped onto the floor and looked around. When she spotted James, her eyes lit up and she walked over to where he was sitting.

"James! It's a relief to see someone I recognize. This building is enormous." She said with a light laugh.

"Mary," James said, "You're here early." He stood up to greet her.

"I was afraid of getting lost," she said. "National City is a lot bigger than Fawcett City."

"I'll show you around, but let me first introduce you to a friend of mine and reporter for CatCo Magazine-"

"Kara Danvers," The young woman supplied herself.

"Do I know you?" Kara asked, reaching out of shake the woman's hand.

"No, but I make it a point to know the people that Cat Grant vouches for personally. I'm Mary Bromfield," she introduced herself, "And you are Kara Danvers." She smiled. "Graduated with honors from Lake Shore University in Chicago with a degree in psychology. Worked as Cat's assistant for three years and somehow has direct access to the Girl of Steel herself."

Kara laughed nervously, "Oh, I think Cat may have been overselling me,"

Mary smiled widely, "I somehow doubt that. I'm very much looking forward to working with you, Kara Danvers."

* * *

Everyone met that night at the alien bar to as an impromptu going away party for James. James, Winn, and Alex were deep into an argument over who would win in a fight, Superman or J'onn, when Kara arrived. J'onn himself was sitting back, refusing to offer any commentary.

"Kara, if you're not going to pick a side, then you have to buy the next round," Winn shouted to the agreement of the other two.

"Fine, fine," She grumbled, getting up from the table.

Kara walked up to the bar, going over everyone's order in her head. She didn't recognize the young woman tending bar. She had dark hair and eyes and was wearing a green t-shirt.

When she finished helping the guys next to Kara, she looked at Kara with a nod of acknowledgment.

"What'll it be, Supergirl?" The bartender asked.

"What?" Kara tensed in a moment of panic.

The bartender laughed, "Relax, Kara." She winked, "It's me, M'gann."

Kara exhaled, "M'gann! It's nice to see you. Is this your new job?"

"Yeah, Alex help me set it up. Goes along nicely with my new identity as J'onn's niece."

"J'onn's niece?" Kara asked with surprise.

"Yeah, he thought it would add a little extra legitimacy to it. Who's going to question a family member of a high ranking officer with the DEO?"

“Well, I love your new look,” Kara complimented as M’gann started getting her drinks. “Wait a second,” Kara said, something finally dawning on her. “The landlord, the man at the accident with the briefcase?”

M’gann laughed, “Yeah, those were both me. I’m sorry for tricking you.”

"Very sneaky," Kara smiled.

M'gann finished getting the drinks for Kara and her friends with a promise to Kara that she would stay for a round once her shift was over. Alex met Kara at the bar to help her carry the drinks back to the table.

"So how are you doing with everything?" Alex asked.

Kara exhaled dramatically. "It's a lot to process. I know I can't make people stay and help me protect National City, even if I think it's the right thing to do. But I trust that everything will work out."

They brought the beers back to the table where the discussion had shifted to whether or not Superman could breathe underwater.

"Of course he can breathe underwater!" James shouted.

"No!" Winn shouted back, "He can hold his breath for a long period of time."

Kara shook her head and sat down next to Alex.

"I believe that there will always be people who will make the choice to stand up and fight with you, Kara." Alex assured her sister. "And hey, you'll always have me because you know that I can't say no to that cute puppy dog face of yours." She pinched Kara's cheek.

Kara laughed and playfully shoved Alex's shoulder.

"Hey," Alex said, "Have you seen Maggie?"

"Yeah," Kara answered, "I think I saw her out front on her phone when I came in."

Alex patted Kara on the knee and made her way to the door.

Outside, Alex found Maggie under the awning of the building talking on her cell phone. Maggie nodded her head when he saw Alex and put her finger up to indicate she would be finished soon. Things were better between them. They had talked. A lot. Alex understood that they both worked jobs that could be violent, but she expressed her concern over Maggie seeking that violence out. Maggie admitted she liked the thrill of it and that she would need to learn to deal with that. Not a perfect solution, but it was a start.

"Yeah, yeah," Maggie said. "We'll definitely be there. Alex will love it." Maggie said, shooting a wide smile at Alex. "Take it easy. I'll see you on Monday. Bye."

Maggie hung up her phone and tucked it into her back pocket. She wrapped her arms around Alex's waist as Alex stepped closer to her.

"What am I going to love?" Alex asked, gently pressing her lips against Maggie's.

"Cris and his wife invited us over for brunch this weekend." Maggie said.

"Sound good," Alex responded.

Maggie went to head into the bar when Alex pulled her back.

"Hey," She said, stopping Maggie. "I wanted to give you something before we got back in there."

"Sure," Maggie said.

Alex pulled a small object out of her pocket; a key chain with Kara's House of El symbol on it.

"This is kind of stupid," Alex said, handing it to Maggie, "But you already have a key to my apartment so I wasn't sure how else to ask you to move in with me."

"Wait, are you serious?" Maggie asked.

"Of course I am. I love you." Maggie had her lips on Alex's before she could say anything else. Alex smiled into their kiss.

"I love you too," Maggie said, leaning in to kiss Alex again, but Alex stopped short of their lips meeting.

"Just so we're clear, you're saying that you want to move in with me?"

Maggie laughed and nodded, "Yeah, Danvers, you're stuck with me now."

Hand in hand they went back into the bar to spend the evening celebrating with their friends. Alex knew they had some rough road ahead of them, but she also knew were better together. And whatever they might face, Alex would fight for them.

* * *

Kara didn't consider herself a coward, but she was dreading this moment. Dressed in her Supergirl suit, she landed softly on the balcony of Lena Luthor's L Corp office.

Not entirely sure if her presence was going to be welcomed, she remained outside, choosing instead to lightly rap her knuckles against the glass of the door.

Lena, hearing the noise, turned and sat up sharply. Kara gave her a small waved and waited for Lena to come to her.

"Supergirl," Lena said impassively, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"No, it's just--" She stopped and cleared her throat. "I wanted to come here and thank you for everything you did the night of the Medusa virus." Kara watched Lena's face, her carefully constructed mask of indifference didn't change. "And I wanted to apologize for taking so long to come here and tell you that."

Lena crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. When she met Kara's eye line, a small smile pulled up the corner of her lips.

"I'll admit, I felt more than a little slighted when I didn't hear from you after that day."

Kara watched Lena intently and saw as her smile turned sad. "But I was also afraid you were angry with me. I know that lies and deceit aren't in the Supergirl code of conduct, but it was the only way I could think of handling my mother."

"No, I'm sorry I didn't trust you sooner." Kara said. "Can we start over? A clean slate for both of us." Kara put her hand out.

"I would like that very much." Lena smiled more widely this time, reaching out to shake Kara's hand."

"Thank you again, Lena." Kara turned to leave.

"One moment!" Lena slipped quickly in and out of her office. "I heard through the grapevine that Kara Danvers needs an in with K. Kapoor."

Kara raised her eyebrow in surprise that her struggle to contact K. Kapoor had somehow reached Lena.

"It just so happens that Katrina and I run in some of the same circles. She's done some beautiful work for me. Here." Lena held out a business card with a number written on it. "It's Katrina's personal number, she's expecting Kara's call."

Kara hesitated, "She couldn't-"

Lena cut her off, "I know Kara wouldn't dare take a favor from me. It might throw her impartiality into question if she ever writes another article about me and she's much too honorable for that. But she could take it from you." Lena winked, "Think about it, Supergirl."

Lena walked back into her office leaving Kara standing out on the balcony. Things were changing, Kara had to admit, for everyone, but she couldn't be afraid. Kara had made her choice to stay in National City and protect is as Supergirl and she couldn't force people to remain in one place because it for comfortable for her. Slowly, though, Kara was learning that by letting go, she would find that people could surprise her in the best ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! There may be a sequel in the works where we find out more about the new CatCo CEO, Mary Bromfield who seems to be hiding a secret.
> 
> And, as always, title taken from issue #1 of The Daring New Adventures of Supergirl


End file.
